The application claims priority to German Application No. 10 2004 044 159.6, which was filed on Sep. 13, 2004.
The invention relates to a composite component, in particular a composite component forming car body attachment part for a motor vehicle that includes an outer skin foil and a mounting piece anchored in a depression of the outer skin foil.
Car body attachment parts for a motor vehicle are those parts that are attached to the car body, and which define a visible outer skin of the motor vehicle in the readily mounted state, at least in sections, and that are visible from the outside. Car body attachment parts may be flaps (doors, lids), bumpers or roof modules, the latter also including roof modules with or without roof opening systems.
It is already known to produce composite components with an exterior plastic foil, which is preferably dyed throughout and serves as the outer skin of the composite component. A rear side of an outer skin foil is provided with a foamed or injection-molded backing, made from a polyurethane (PU) material for example, which is reinforced with glass fibers. If attachment parts are to be fastened to the composite component of a vehicle, such as a cover of a spoiler roof of a roof module, there is the need for mounting pieces such as guide rails, for example. Guide rails are known that are disposed in a depression of the outer skin foil, and which are anchored therein by an interlocking fit. Due to the differing properties of the material of the guide rails, or more generally, of the mounting pieces and the outer skin foil with the foamed backing, undesirable noise could occur such as groaning or squeaking. Vehicle occupants regard these noises as a nuisance that adversely affects ride quality and comfort.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a composite component, which allows the integration of mounting pieces with low expenditure, and without an undesired, irritating side noise occurring with external loadings.